In highly complex engineering situations where the final product or design has a numerous amount of interrelated mechanical parts and/or functions, the engineering design process consists of a plurality of independent modeling problems wherein the solution of each of the modeling problems is determined by running a series of simulations or solving a series of problems whereby the solution of the first simulation and/or problem is inputted into the next simulation and/or problem until the variance between the last solution and the second to last solution is at a minimum and/or within predetermined tolerances.
However, and in design problems where there is a plurality of independent modeling scenarios and each of the inputs and/or outputs of the scenarios is related to or has a significant effect on the result of one or more of the other scenarios, the solution process is quite tedious and cumbersome.
For example, an ideal input for a fist simulation may result in an unacceptable result for a second simulation. Accordingly, and in situations where each of the modeling scenarios is run in a xe2x80x9cstand alonexe2x80x9d process, the simulations must be reexecuted until each one of the simulations results in an output which is within the predetermined tolerances of the design.
For example, in designing an aircraft engine, and for purposes of illustrating just one problem encountered in such a design, the reliability, weight, performance, and, ultimately, the life of rotating turbomachinery in an aircraft engine is inherently dependent upon the operating temperature distributions within the components of the machine. The determination of these operating temperatures is very complex. In order to determine these temperatures, the calculation of the values of many independent parameters which are the results of individual subprocesses themselves, must be determined.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention is directed to an engineering analysis process for implementing a design. The design process utilizes a multiple of computer models that are executed by individual solver programs and/or subroutines. An executive code implements and manages the computer models as well as the feedback of the solution results from the computer models. The feedback is then inputted into the appropriate computer model for a more accurate design simulation whereby interrelated parameters for mechanical parts are accounted for.
Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention is a method for determining the interdependencies between separate subprocesess.